


An Immortal Essence

by JamieBenn



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s immortal, and Ianto grips onto him, tight enough so that Jack couldn’t let go, even if he wanted to. All is revealed, even immortal men have weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have like two interludes and a whole chapter to type up after originally writing this down on paper... it is as of now unbeta'd but I wanted to get it posted. Let me know what you think and i might just post the next chappy

The first time, Jack had gone to Ianto in the archives and then continued to claim that he had been working too hard and then he'd run his only slightly calloused fingers down Ianto's arm, his forearm, then grasping his hand and pulling him gently towards his own office.

Jack had pushed Ianto down to the desk and Ianto had let him - the pleasure was all his. Ianto had only ridden gently, letting Jack think that he was actually the one in charge. He used gentle movements as well, but Ianto used sounds of pleasure, telling Jack without words that he was doing a good job.

It was sooner rather than later that Ianto figured out that Jack was immortal - he shot him three times in the chest and when Jack had awoken, Ianto was quite definitely shocked, but he 'let' Jack take his anger out on him, and it was certainly rough, but Ianto didn't mind because if he truly yearned to, he could stop it at any time.

Of course, it was when Jack decided to sacrifice himself to Abbadon that Ianto got angry. He tried to stop Jack doing it, despite knowing of his immortality, but it was not one of the things inside of his control.

Jack had gone to the field and Abbadon fed off of his very strong life force, draining Jack of so much strength. Of course, this would lead to the defeat of Abbadon, but not before Ianto felt the cords pulling him into death alongside Jack. And it was a life bond - those two times that they’d been together had forced the rarest of bonds between them - a lifebond. And so Ianto was pulled into a very painful death, meeting Jack in the darkness.

“Jack.” He tried to say, but no words came out. Instead, the way he came to communicate was embrace, and as he fell into Jack’s arms, Ianto saw him mouth, ‘I’m sorry.’

It was the darkness that Suzie had explained and it made Ianto feel sick, but he was stronger than that. He let Jack’s arms around him warm him and the time when he saw lights, halfway through hearing Jack mutter ‘thank you’ whilst seeing his mouth move for once.  
Ianto did think about their lifebond a lot once he was revived and it was him that realised that Jack’s life force, his immortal spirit had spread across the bond to Ianto. But the rules still counted. Ianto had discovered the agony that had happened because of their deaths. The fact that Ianto had actually experienced death was remarkable, and Ianto realised that every time he would die, Jack would be there, through their lifebond.

“It’s been a week.” Gwen had said, however, it felt longer - that darkness chasing them back out of death.

Ianto’s heart thudded - Jack had basically killed him. Jack had sent him to death. He might have even known about that there was a possible bond there, that their mortal and immortal spirits were entwining with each other.

Ianto looked at Jack, remembering the dark, remembering his uncomfortable embrace, however comfortable he’d tried to make it. Ianto’s eyes darkened as he looked at Jack. and Jack knew what that look meant - it meant that he wanted to be dominated and Jack knew just how he could do it, so quickly, before anyone could protest, he pulled Ianto towards his office, despite his bare body and Toshiko, Owen and Gwen being in the room.

Jack pushed Ianto to the desk, but this time he wasn’t having it. Ianto had more strength than Jack knew of, but Ianto used it and pushed Jack off of him, rolling Ianto the top position.

“You killed me!” Ianto yelled, and something in Jack went submissive. His head sunk down into his shoulder and he slumped to the ground, “You should stay dead! That was agony, Jack. And now we have a lifebond.” Jack sunk even deeper, “And you knew about it too, didn’t you, Jack? You could feel your immortal being reaching out to grab onto the extension of my own soul. You could feel them joining together. It was a celebration to you!”

“I’m sorry.” They were all the words that Jack could speak. His spirit was stroking the bond to Ianto - he could see it, his golden immunity was entwined with Ianto’s sky blue channel of mortality. His immortality seeping into Ianto’s strand of soul.

“An unbreakable bond! What were you thinking? You’re immortal! What about my pain? The agony I had to endure with that beast over you. It was only then that I realise d Jack. When I saw you in that darkness. It was like you were the one giving light.” Ianto placed his hand atop Jack’s head, “You should be punished, Jack. You should be.”

Jack closed his eyes and nodded as though he was already in pain, “I should be I, Ianto. I shouldn’t have done what I did to you/

 

“Tonight, Jack. For now, the neam needs you, leader.” Ianto smirtked, “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do - that included dying.”

Jack nodded before walking over to the corner of the office to collect his clothes, “ Thank you, Ianto.”

They were back in the hub, they were alive, and Ianto had finally put Jack in his correct place. It wa why Jack went into the headspace so fast, he’s been trying to be a dominant person for too long when he just isn’t. He needs a leader, and Ianto was just the one for him.


	2. Interlude

If Jack knew that I was watching, he would try to have a go at me – if he knew that I was reading their thoughts. If he knew that I was observing a life of which is not mine, yes, he’d probably get angry, but the top space isn’t one that exists for him anymore.

I, of course, can check on him whenever I like. This is an ingenious technology – it’s like I’m a kind of witch, looking into a glass ball and seeing what I want to see. A seer, if you are to care for the appropriate term.

Of course, if Jack knew that I, a male who apparently he is attracted to that is not Ianto Jones, shit would go down, if it deems correct for the time period.

And if Ianto himself were to find out, shit would hit the fan, shit would hit the fan and be splattered over all of our faces.

But I am watching, and although I am only observing, I know that the shit is about to go flying and it’s going to hit those unsuspecting victims in the face. That would not be very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just typing up what i've written, you'll get more soon


End file.
